Windy May Aoi
Windy May Aoi is a Legendary Pandora, one of the five sisters of Lab 13. She is Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi's daughter and also Kazuha Aoi and Kazuya Aoi's aunt. Background Windy is not a normal human but an artificially cultured individual, who was reproduced from Maria Lancelot's genes. She possesses a stigmata body that is over 80% Stigmatic tissue, but because her body couldn't withstand the power of the Stigma, she was put into suspended animation until the problem was solved. Forty years later during the 12th Nova Clash, she was awakened from her slumber along with her other sisters to join the battle. Appearance Windy has long pink hair, done up in two pigtails. She has a modest bosom, and a pretty face. Forty years before the current time, she wore a short-sleeved blouse, with a black string tie around her neck, and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. She also had shorter as well as lighter hair. She also wore a knee-length black skirt, in the picture of herself and all the sisters that Kazuya found in Gengo's photo album. Once she's awakened, she bears a green stigmata which protrudes from her collarbone, just like the rest of her sisters. She wears a candy apple red and white-coloured dress, laced shut around her midriff. Her dress ends with a rather short white skirt, red stockings on her legs and medium-heeled shoes on her feet. She also wears detached red sleeves, which run from her mid-bicep to the back of her hand, and have a white trim at the top of the sleeve. Personality Windy has a bright and energetic personality, and is rarely seen without a smile on her face, even during the midst of battle. Which was clearly depicted when she was reunited with Kazuya, her nephew, as she was notably elated to see him. Windy is also very child-like, as she refused to retreat in the wake of the Busters' invasion due to having fun at the pool. When it comes to her family she is very protective of them, willing to kill a female scientist in order to save her father as well as stopping her sister from killing a woman. Freezing: Zero Lab 13 Arc In 2023, Windy is seen sparring with her sister Chiffon, as Gengo and a fellow scientist observe and monitor the girls. Later, said scientist is found dead and her body transported off base. Rumours circulate that Windy attacked her, which leads Chiffon to confront her older sister. After Chiffon goes to Windy, she destroys a section of the base and escapes, angered at the death of the scientist. After Chiffon's escape, Gengo goes to check on Windy, and it is revealed that he and his colleague had a falling out. When the two confronted one another, the scientist drew a gun and pointed it at Gengo. Seeing her father in danger, Windy immediately leaped to his defence and killed the scientist. Freezing Valkyrie Introduction Arc She's briefly shown in the photo of all the sisters, and later on in Gengo's flashback. 12th Nova Clash Windy May makes her explosive début in the 12th Nova Clash, saving Kazuya Aoi from certain death at the hands of a Pandora-Type Nova. She immediately recognizes him and says "hello," with a happy wave, seemingly oblivious to the danger Kazuya and his friends faced at that moment. She then raised her war-hammer, and released a powerful energy. "It's alright," she spoke telepathically to Kazuya, "you're all safe now, I won't hurt you." True to her word, her energy healed the wounded Pandora before her. Satellizer and Arnett had their ghastly injuries mended, Rana and Charles had their dismembered arms restored, and the most surprising of all, completely restored the previously killed Roxanne Elipton. She watched as two of them emotionally embraced, and simply waved at them, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. Suddenly, she felt a malefic presence behind her. She carelessly turned around, just as her enemy released a powerful energy blast at point blank range. Windy's face and neck are blackened with smoke, but suffered no visible injuries whatsoever. She counters with a mighty swing of her hammer, with the same smile on her face. Her attack knocked off half of her opponent's torso, while landed several meters from her previous position, her shocked expression forever frozen on her face. The rest of her body collapsed in a heap on the ground before the victorious Windy May. The others were clearly stunned by what they'd witnessed, but Windy seemed nonchalant. She watched as Kazuya nervously approached her. "Are, are you our ally," he asked nervously. "We're more than allies, Kazuya-kun," she replied cheerfully, "we're family!" At that moment, her other sisters arrived on the scene. "Hey onee-chan!" she called out to Cassandra. "It's Kazuya-kun!" She watched as the two became "reacquainted," and watched as her sister glared at two of the Pandora's who protested her closeness to Kazuya. Soon a helicopter landed nearby, and from it emerged two important people to the sisters: Su-Na Lee, and their father, Gengo Aoi. Busters Arc She briefly appeared with her father and Teslad, as they walked in on an awkward scene involving Kazuya and Cassandra. She watched as Gengo briefly conversed with his grandson and took him elsewhere. She and her sisters are later escorted through town by Su-Na Lee, along with Kazuya, Satellizer, and Ouka. Windy clearly enjoyed herself, as she curiously looked at the sights about her, and the people around her. During the family outing, she noticed Kazuya had become down in the dumps, for reasons she couldn't have discerned at the moment. She noticed Teslad staring at Su-Na's ice cream cone, and quickly alerted Kazuya. Her nephew bought the two of them cones, which elated her to no end. She watched as Teslad pinched Kazuya's cheek in response, then continued on her own cone. A few moments later, she noticed a little girl calling out to Cassandra, who responded by lifting her into the air by the top of her head. A couple of moments later, the girl's mother appeared on the scene, apologized for her daughter's behaviour, and politely asked Cassandra to return Emi her child. Unfortunately, the "Legendary Pandora" tightened her hold on Emi, and then lifted her mother up by the throat. Satellizer and Ouka immediately sprang into action, and Windy casually walked in their path, seemingly amused by their bravado. She then swatted them aside with a single swing of her hammer, her expression never changing. She then turned to her sibling, and took hold of her arm. "Onee-chan, stop," she spoke in a calming voice, "she's not your child. You of all people should know, how sad and terrible it is, to have your child taken from you." She then watched as Cassandra released her hostages, and then led her away from the tragic scene. She's next seen getting dressed for the dinner party with her sisters and Kazuya, and she helps Cassandra get ready. Later, they make their grand entrance, which gets everyone's attention. Windy and her sisters are seated at Elizabeth's table while her nephew went off with Satellizer. Arnett offered her a bottle of wine, but she smelled alcohol and turned it down, saying it wasn't good for the body. She became chagrined as Cassandra accepted the bottle instead, and passed out drunk a few moments later. She's next seen at an indoor pool, with Lucy, Teslad, and Rana as well. As they're enjoying their time together, a Chevalier soldier comes in and informs of them of an emergency within the facility. Though once the soldier recognizes the Legendary Pandora, she reports back to her superiors, then informs that everyone else was to evacuate to the shelter. At first Windy didn't want to evacuate, since she was enjoying herself. Rana then offered to teach her some board games if she complied. "Board games," the pink-haired super soldier asked with a confused look, "what are those?" Before she could have gotten an answer, a pair of hostile intruders broke through the sunroof; Petty Layner and Sawatari Isuzu. Windy immediately attacks Petty, and downs the Buster with a single blow. However, Petty recovers quickly and moves to continue the fight. Sawatari then releases a Plasma Stigmata powered Freezing. Windy, along with everyone else, is affected by the powerful field. Unfortunately for the Busters, Windy and Teslad were affected in a way they hadn't anticipated. The sisters wore sinister smiles, and their eyes became Nova-like. In light of this development, the pink-haired Buster decided to flee, which left everyone behind, alone with the possessed Legendary Pandora. Windy heard Rana call out to her, and responded with a powerful Freezing field that immobilized all who remained. "Answer me," she called out in a twisted telepathic voice, "Are you one of us, or are you different?" Even worse, the Chevalier who remained began to Novalize, which only amused the radically different Windy May. "No, you are different from us," she continued, as she took hold of the stricken Chevalier's head, effortlessly ripped it from her shoulders, and then dissolved it into stigmatic particles. "Destroy them, all that are different from us," she continued as she turned her attention to Rana, "Must be destroyed." Suddenly, Windy was blind-sided by Christine Evora. She countered with her warhammer, but her opponent blocked it, and then smashed it in half with a mighty blow. Teslad moved in to back her up, but was intercepted by Ouka, who declared the Legendary Pandora were now classified as Code N3, and thus had to be annihilated. 13th Nova Clash As the Valkyries prepare to engage Windy and Teslad, Lucy intervenes and begins battling her sisters by herself. Rana Linchen, empowered by the Valkyries' Plasma Form, attempts to assist Lucy but is overcome by the power of the Plasma Form. Windy uses the distraction to attack an off-balance Ouka, who is saved by Rana at the last minute. The two begin to fight with Rana holding her own against the Legendary Pandora. Eventually, Rana begins to fall under the influence of the Nova as well and appears to be preparing to destroy Windy, who is losing ground against the Transcendent Pandora. As the battle progresses, and Rana grows stronger, Windy May and Teslad team up to overcome her. Rana charged through Teslad's attempts to stop her before launching her own attack on the sisters, with Windy May initially blocking Rana's blow with her warhammer. Windy May seems to be growing alarmed by Rana's powers even though she managed to deflect the attack. Rana viciously strikes Windy May, bruising her and causing her murderous smile to completely vanish. Windy May stands by Teslad's side as her sister attacks and damages Rana Linchen after the girl is freed by Kazuya. With Teslad restoring her arm, the two sister's imminent attack on the team that arrived with Kazuya is halted by the arrival of Arcadia 01. Abilities As a Legendary Pandora, she is many times stronger than her more modern incarnations. Volt Weapon *Windy May's Volt Weapon takes the form of a large unnamed warhammer. Through it, Windy is capable of releasing an energy field that heals injured Pandora as well as revive the dead, as she demonstrated with Roxanne Elipton. *Windy May displays her incredible offensive capabilities through her warhammer, which allows her to slice away half of a Pandora-Type Nova with a single swing. In her duel with Rana in her N3 state, Windy May's warhammer attack was blocked but the force behind it released a more massive and destructive shockwave than either her sisters Lucy or Teslad had ever released. Telepathy * Like her mother and sisters, Windy May is able to communicate with others through telepathy even in her N3 state. Instead of relaying memories, Windy directly communicates to her targets with words and her ability does not require physical contact. Enhanced Strength and Durability *Upon being born with a Stigma Body, Windy is granted monstrous strength and defensive capabilities. During the climax of the 12th Nova Clash, Windy May survived a massive point-blank energy blast from a Pandora-Type Nova completely unscathed. When her sister Lucy attacked her with shockwaves, Windy has minute scratches on her body. *Windy May is able to conjure large and powerful barriers, but they were unable to withstand the power of Plasma Form Rana's attacks. Freezing *Upon regressing into her N3 state, Windy May performed an Anti-Freezing, which was strong enough to Novalize a Chevalier Pandora while Rana, a Transcendent Pandora, struggled to retain her sanity. Relationships Gengo Aoi Windy's creator and biological "father" who refers to the Legendary Pandora as his daughters. Windy is more than willing to kill humans in order to protect Gengo. Maria Lancelot Windy was created from Maria's DNA, which essentially makes her Maria's daughter. Chiffon Aoi One of Windy's sisters, the first to have been awakened by Gengo. It is unknown if Windy is aware of her sister's death in Alaska a month before her own awakening. In the past, Windy and Chiffon had a strained relationship, due to the latter's anger over the death of a scientist at Lab 13, of whom Windy killed in defence of Gengo. Lucy Aoi Another of Windy's sisters, who awakened a year previously and secretly joined Gengo's Valkyrie contingent. Cassandra Aoi Another of Windy's sisters, who awakened with her during the 12th Nova Clash. When Ouka Tenjouin and Satellizer L. Bridget attempted to have assaulted Cassandra for attacking a civilian woman, Windy is amused by their bravado and stops with a wing of her warhammer. She is also very much aware of Cassandra's past with Kazuya and his mother, and was quick to reprimand yet calm Cassandra when her hidden emotions from the past resurfaced. Kazuya Aoi Windy's nephew, she introduced herself to him and to the other sisters when they arrived. Rana Linchen She seems to get along with her lot since she treats her kindly by taking her to the pool and offering to teach her board games. It could be the fact that both know little about the outside world since they were sheltered most of their lives. Trivia *Her official title is Lab 13 "Legendary Pandora" Number Three. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Lab 13 Category:Legendary Pandora